1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as an example of capacitor constructed by mounting a capacitor device on a substrate is one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-102252.
In the electrolytic capacitor of the above-mentioned publication, through holes are formed in the substrate mounting the capacitor device. The front face of the substrate is provided with first and second electrodes connected to anode and cathode parts of the capacitor device, respectively. The rear face of the substrate is formed with first and second outer electrodes which are paired with the first and second electrodes, respectively.
The first and second electrodes are connected to their corresponding first and second outer electrodes via the through holes formed in the substrate. Therefore, by way of the through holes, the anode and cathode parts of the capacitor device are electrically connected to the first and second outer electrodes provided on the rear face of the substrate. Providing the through holes as such shortens current paths and lowers equivalent series resistance (ESR).